Switched
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: WHY the hell did Mikey think it would be a good idea to play around with stuff he had no idea about? Especially suspicious looking smoke pellets in a DO NOT TOUCH container that has red tape and a 'To be used ONLY by Baxter Stockman?
1. Impending Doom?

**WELCOOOME! My first chapter fic for TMNT HORAAAAY!! lol, I should be doing my Chemistry homework...but i can't be stuffed...BUT alas I have had this idea for months, so I finally decided to start it lol**

**I really only like writing Humor fics to expect it to have a fair bit of humour along with adventure and such lol**

**I hope you like it =D**

* * *

-

-

_Impending Doom?...nuh too tired_

_-_

_-  
_

His first thought was that there was a mirror there, some random mirror right in the middle of a battle ground. It would make sense, seeing the reflection of himself right in front of him, clutching his head painfully wondering WHY the hell Mikey thought it would be a good idea to play around with stuff he has no idea about!

Especially suspicious looking smoke pellets in a DO NOT TOUCH container that has red tape and a 'To be used ONLY by Baxter Stockman'

Oh he was gonna slap that orange banded turtle, right up side the head Raphael style

Blinking rapidly he took in his surroundings a little more, ignoring the mirror and taking in account the severely confused foot ninja surrounding Raph and Don who were still trying to shake the effects of unconsciousness. HOW they were not dead was beyond him: they were unconscious, vulnerable, without weapons and in no condition to put up a fight, they should have been seeing the pearly gates of heaven...if you believed in that stuff anyway

Suddenly Leo's heart beat a little faster when he couldn't see his youngest brother, had Saki gotten him? Had that explosion knocked him out a window? Was he seeing the bright light other then the one that almost BLINDED them when that explosion went off? "MIKEY!" He shouted quietly, looking frantically for his little brother, too weak to jump up onto his feet and much too dizzy and confused to attempt to reason with himself that he NEEDED to get up off his shell and make sure that now the foot were awake they wouldn't try to kill them. Pain latched around his head again, the light was too much, he closed his eyes

Somebody started coughing, returning to the land of the living with a loud groan "Man..did I eat the wrong pizza or something...I feel like a zombie scooped out my brain and ate it for breakfast and left it's horrible man eating virus in my system" Relief flooded Leo's body "Stupid ears are ringing...man I'm hungry..." If that wasn't Mikey then somebody was doing a damn good impression of him

"Mikey...I told you not to touch that container" Unmistakably it was Raph's voice "I TOLD you those pellets looked like bad news, anything under DO NOT TOUCH immediately means unstable substances or untested products, or you know, means that immature hands should not be handling stuff like that" Leo frowned, maybe it wasn't Raph and Don had inhaled too much smoke "Meaning somebody like YOU!"

Mikey coughed and groaned and a bad feeling settled in Leo's gut "Dude you know me, Do not touch means GRAB EM AND TEST EM OUT"

"I should put a leash on you" Don coughed

"You can try that.."

"Hmm I want to sleep first...Too tired to open eyes" Don coughed again "Damn I sound horrible"

By now Leo would have attempted to open his eyes again due to the impending danger of still being in the foot headquarters..."SHIT!" he swore "GUYS get up and lets get MOVING!" he shouted jumping up with determination brought out of nowhere- And immediately regretted it when the dizziness brought him off his feet and the light almost made him nauseous

Then the feeling of dread completely washed over him when Leo realized how stupid a mirror in the middle of a laboratory sounded, and that his reflection was looking at him shocked, not following his movements at all and that Raphael was completely awake while Donatello was knocked out over the other side of the room

His 'reflection' opened his mouth and let out an majorly freaked out "DUDE!"

No wonder he couldn't see Michelangelo...he was Michelangelo

-

-

* * *

**THERE BWAHAHAHAHHA! Well I think I might need a beta reader o.o but I am always too nervous to contact one...it's a werid thing, i feel like i am annoying people if I ask them to beta for me o.o so if anyone is interested or anything just give ME a PM or a name of somebody who is an active beta reader lol**

**Anyway R&R and tell me what ya think =D**


	2. Plan E

**WELL I updated...Unfortunately my insanely good mood poisoned and did some major osmosis diffusion on this sucker..don't know what that means? HAHA I didn't either till just now LMAO!! That basically means more humor and stupidity leaked it's way into this chapter then I intended. I should have waited till I was in a bad mood...would have suited the chapter better**

**If you think I should take the chapter down and do some BIG re-works on it, I will be happy to do so :) because I know stupidity in good stories can sometimes be annoying...I just couldn't help it, if I attempted to change it everything just went stupider...I tried**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them...I own the product they used to switch bodies- BACK AWAY CRAZY SCIENTISTS THEY ARE MINE!!

* * *

-

-

_Never trust plan E!!_

-

-

He should have stayed asleep, knocked out, unconscious- WHAT EVER you want to call it! It was much better then the nausea and the splitting headache he was getting from arguing with himself to move his shell FASTER!! And the constant use of 'dude' almost made him fall over each and everytime...really, why did Mikey have to possess his body?...Okay he was partially glad Raphael hadn't decided to jump into the leaders body. Leo with a Brooklyn accent?

Leo shook his head, he wouldn't even go there. Raphael without a Brooklyn accent whilst using Geek-Speak was bad enough.

"I don't understand how this is _possible_" the red banded turtle cried dryly trying his hardest to keep up with his two brothers while holding _his_ own unconscious body "Nothing-NOTHING had the ability to switch a persons mind into another BODY!!" he threw his arms up dramatically jostling the purple banded turtle. Don quickly composed himself and caught...himself....he hadn't had enough sleep to deal with all this. He groaned "It _completely _throws ALL those theories in psychology out the window. I mean does this mean the the mind isn't a part of the body? or that our mind is separate from our brain? or-"

"DON!!" Leo yelled exasperated cutting Don off in mid rant "JUST...._STOP_"

"Yeh dude...You should know already Raph isn't smart! STOP MESSING WITH HIS IMAGE!!" Mikey grinned wolfishly facing them while running backwards

Don rolled his eyes, slightly disturbed with the grin...did it just occur to him that he rarely saw Leo grin like that? Yes, yes it did.

They darted down another freakishly long hallway, the surprised yells of the foot ninja echoing after them. Sentences like _'I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM A GIRL!!'_ or _'STOP RUNNING AND GIVE MY BODY BACK!!'_ made the Mikey possessed Leo giggle each and everytime. "Mikey, how in the world are you still so-so- MIKEY!!?" there was no other word to explain it. Mikey was just Mikey..or Mikey was Leo- AHH HEADACHE "You are in LEO'S _body_"

The blue banded brother slowed down a little "Yeh that is bad..." Don suddenly felt bad for bursting the younger turtles bubble

_'UGH YUCK, when was the last time you SHOWERED!?'_

"HA-HAHAHAHHAHAHA....AAAAHHAHAHA" Mikey clutched his middle laughing hysterically, stopping his running all together

'Idiot' a voice snapped in Don's head

Leo stopped immediatly after noticing the lack of running "There is no TIME guys! There are foot ninja right behind us, we are un-armed-"

Suddenly a hoard of foot ninja rounded the corner, Leo and Don paled slightly. Mikey was completely drowned in laughter to notice them "IT WAS THE BLUE ONE! HE DID SOME KIND OF BLACK MAGIC!!" one up front roared, pointing to the hysterical blue banded turtle. Cheers of _'YEAH'_ and _'LETS GET HIM'_ erupted through the crowd. Mikey stopped smiling and laughing, slowly registering what was said.....He chose the option to turn tail and run very very fast

Both brothers left behind quickly followed the retreating Michelangelo. At the moment all of them agreed getting out of there and back to the lair was the best option, none of them were in the condition to fight- and _why_ didn't Leo mention that his ankle was still freaking hurting after their last fight with the P.D's? Seriously it would have been good warning before he got thrown into his body and had to deal with it himself. Ever ran with a screwed up limb that you have to _walk_ on? it sucks, don't try it. Try _running_ with a busted up ankle! It's so much more painful -

They turned another corner only to come across- yep you guessed it "ANOTHER HALLWAY!!??" Don shouted "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!! How many HALLWAYS does this place NEED!!? I have counted 17 and I AM STILL COUNTING!!"

That was very true, but what kind of big, daunting, creepy, evil tower didn't have billions of halls? "I vote we go plan E!" Mikey shouted skidding across the marble floor

Leo snapped his head towards Mikey "Plan E? Since when is there a Plan E?" They hadn't even had a Plan C, where did E come from?

"Since plan B isn't working! There are too many hallways!" he growled tiredly

"Amen to that" Don huffed

"....you thought of a plan E?" Was being in the leaders body giving his supernatural powers to come up with a plan on the spot? Oh gods he hoped he didn't pick up one of Mikey's habits while he was in this mess

Mikey turned to his brother "E is for evacuate dudes!! which is for GETTING THE SHELL OUTA HERE!!"

The red banded turtle nodded "Plan E sounds good, I vote plan E too"

"Wait-"

"Okay good- OUT THE WINDOW WE GO" he hollered ignoring his brothers horrified faces, grabbing both their wrists and diving head first through the glass into the open air of New York City

First thing that popped into Leonardo's head at that moment was that Plan E pretty much sucked

-

-

* * *

**ARRRGH I really don't like this chapter...I am my own worst critic, but meh, every story has a bad chapter every once in a while...**

* * *

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED =D

**Mourning Star under the Moon :** LOL Sorry raph is still sleeping lmao...or it might not even be raph o.o COULD BE A FOOT NINJA INSIDE DONNIE'S BODY!! Ahh

**Tako:** Yeh they have each others voices haha, I wouldn't have it any other way, I am glad your enjoying the fic thus far haha

**MidnightMoonWarrior :** I updated =D i hop eyou like it

**majorbookluver :** LoL Well Don's in Raph's body....Donatello's body isn't awake yet o.o ANYWAY hope you enjoy this update

R&R PLEAAASE


End file.
